Tonight, It doesn't matter
by simi838
Summary: Beth and Daryl are both having trouble sleeping. No walkers in sight, they only have each other for this night. ONE SHOT! fluff


Beth and Daryl were wound up in a little house, not bothering to find anything better. It was dark outside and they had been up since dawn. They hadn't seen a walker or heard a walker near by all day. They did their usual routine of scavenging the house for food and other supplies.

It was a small house, a little more like a shack rather than a house. It consisted of a living room with one lounge and one single couch, one little smashed up TV. The living room was joined by a little kitchen which a mini bar fridge, a dirty old oven. Through the door was a little bedroom with a single bed in it and random clothes scattered. There was no bathroom in the house, it had a little out house bathroom which you could smell from a mile away. Beth and Daryl did not dare to look in there.

It had been a long journey and Beth was exhausted. She took a deep breath and collapsed on the couch finding little food to eat. She sprawled herself across the couch and rubbed her face with her hands before resting them above her head.

"I have never been this tired in my whole life" Beth said to herself. Daryl looked at her from the kitchen. He liked how she still had teenage mannerisms, she still seemed so young despite how hard she tried to be an adult. "And I have been alive for nineteen years! I'm pretty sure even after I ran a full marathon I wasn't this tired"

"You can sleep in the bedroom if you want" Daryl mumbled looking through a cabinet. He took a quick glance over at her. Her body dipped and curved in all the right places and it was a struggle for Daryl to ignore them. But unfortunately, he had to do his best. He can't get distracted. He had to focus on keeping Beth and himself safe and most importantly, alive.

"But that would involve moving more" Beth groaned rubbing her face trying to stay awake "And who has that kind of energy"

Daryl walked over to her, quickly and smoothly picking her up of the couch. His one arm holding under her knees and the other holding her back. Beth's eyes shot open and she jumped in shock, "Daryl, I did mean for you to carry me" She laughed. Beth tried to wiggle out of his grip but instead was too exhausted and instead accepted her fate.

When Beth stopped moving Daryl walked to the bedroom and pretty much threw her onto the bed. She landed with a thump as the springs bounced her up and down slightly. Beth laughed and laid back onto the the pillow. The little single bed was soft and cosy with only a sheet as a blanket.

"Daryl!" Beth yelled as he went over to her, lifted her foot so it was pressed against his hard chest and started removing her shoes."Jeez do you really want the couch that much?"

Beth looked up at him standing over her, his eyes were not looking at her boots. They were looking down her long legs and over her body. She felt a bit nervous under his gaze but she liked it at the same time. She had noticed him staring at her more and more, she thinks he's probably worried she will do something stupid, but this time there is something different.

Once Daryl took off both shoes and dumped them on the floor he pulled the sheet from the bottom of the bed and pulled it over her, tucking her in like a child, "Are you going to tell me a bed time story now?" she joked

"Do you want a bedtime story?" He asked sarcastically

"No" she smiled, instead she sat up on her knees and gave Daryl a little peck on the cheek "Good night Daryl" She lay back down and turned to her side away from Daryl.

Daryl stood there for a moment longer before leaving. What started out with the intention on innocence did not turn out that way. He sat on the couch for at least an hour thinking about it. It kept him up far longer then he thought it would. Which was dumb since it was just a little kiss but it brought up the feelings he has been pushing deep down inside of him that he fought hard to keep away. But every little thing Beth does brings them to the surface.

Daryl took of his shirt and shoes in an attempt to get more comfortable, it was kind of a chilly night but it didn't really bother him much. He heard shuffling from where Beth was and heard footsteps creep down the hallway. "I thought you said you were too tired to move" He said looking at her.

Beth stood there in front of him with the sheet still around her. She didn't say anything. She just walked over to the couch and laid down next to Daryl. The couch was small so they were both on their sides very close to each other. Beth draped the sheet across them both and looked up at Daryl who stayed frozen, worried he might touch her.

"Too tired to move, but can't sleep at all" She whispered into the darkness. Beth put her hand on Daryl's chest and used one finger to rub circles in it. "Why aren't you asleep?"

Daryl could barely breathe. His throat had closed up and his mouth was dry. This young blonde thing had that kind of effect on Daryl. He had been with plenty of women in his time but no one was like Beth. So innocent and pure. Daryl could face 100 walkers fearlessly but this girl made him truly terrified.

Daryl cleared his throat twice before speaking "I was thinking" he said in a low, hoarse voice. His eyes flickered down to her lips as she spoke

"What were you thinking about?" she whispered again scooting closer so there faces were were a few inches apart. Their breaths mingled together as they stared at each other.

"You" was all he said. Despite his better judgement he moved his hand and rested it on her waist and held her close. Beth didn't object as it was the obvious reason she was here was to get comforted.

"What about me?" she smiled biting her lip moving her hands to the sides of his neck.

Daryl took a deep breath, his heart was beating very fast as though he was some high school boy. He slid his hand further down to her lower back and pulled her closer so their body's were touching. Beth smiled wider and pushed the hair out of his face and traced her fingers over his scars. He looked at her and knew that he had to stop. For both their future sakes, he had to stop.

"You should go back to bed" He said removing his hand and pulling away from her. Beth's brows tensed up and she pulled her hands away. Daryl pushed the blankets off him and scooted away from her wait for her to leave.

"Daryl no" She said "Don't push me away, I want this as much as you do"

"Go back to bed Beth" He repeated "I don't want this"

Beth made no attempt to move, she just stared at him.

"For fuck sake Beth" He said sitting up and climbing over her off the couch, "I'll go to the bed then"

Daryl started to walk away frustrated and upset. He ran a hand through his hair and banged the other against the wall. He was half way to the bedroom when he heard Beth's voice behind him.

"Daryl" she said quietly standing there with her arms across her chest.

"What do you want?" he said angrily turning around. He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He knows he shouldn't play into his desires but with her he couldn't help it.

Beth didn't say anything. She slowly walked up to him, put her arms around his neck and hugged him. Daryl did not hug back he just stood there trying to focus.

"Beth" he said lowly. He pushed her away softly against the hallway wall. Beth held onto his arms as he pushed her away and kept him close. She trailed her hands up his bare arms to his neck.

"Just for tonight" She whispered getting closer to his face "let's pretend nothing matters"

Daryl sighed deeply, that's all he needed. He pressed his body against hers against the wall. He put his hands on her waist and closed any space between them. Their lips met finally. He gave her a peck then slowly deepened the kiss. His hands rubbing up and down her sides. Her hands tangling through his hair. Daryl sucked her bottom lip and she moaned deep in her throat. Her mouth opened and their tongue's hesitantly joined. Daryl moved both hands down to her bum and pick her up off the ground. Instinctively her legs wrapped tightly around his waist and she held on to his neck. He pushed harder against her and went to kiss her neck.

Beth was light and easy to carry. He kissed the sensitive parts of her neck and gave her goose bumps. She wiggled every time he nipped at her neck and smiled into the pleasure of it all.

He carried her back to the couch, kissing her lips all the way. He sat down with her on top of him, putting one hand at her neck and pulling her closer, the other at the the hem of her shirt. His hand felt her bare skin, soft and warm. Beth's lips were swollen and she knew she would wear this moment for days. She ran her hands down his hard chest feeling all his muscles tense and loosen as he moved. She rested her hands at the top of his jeans, unsure of what to do next. Daryl moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt and slowly stripped it off her. She held her hands above her head now, for easy access to get her shirt off. Once it was off he threw it to the ground and started kissing her collar bones and lower. She leaned back allowing him to do so. He sucked and kissed were her bra wasn't covering, teasing her to no end. He slowly slid her down so her back was to the couch and he was laying over her. She arched up so their bodies touched and he pressed down into her.

They stopped for a moment, just to catch their breath. He stared into her eyes and breathed heavily. She smiled up at him nervously, not knowing were this was going.

"This will probably matter in the morning" He said still pulling in as much air as he could.

"Probably" She smiled pushing the hair out of his eyes. She wriggled to the side so he could lay down next to her like before. He still kept his hands on her protectively and she snuggled into him. They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Just holding each other, talking about nothing in particular, it was peaceful, it was nice and it was just what they both wanted.

…...

Hope you all liked it :) Please Review and favourite it. It gives me life haha

Sorry if there's weird spelling and that, i try my best

Have a excellent Long weekend.


End file.
